


And the Light Fades

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sometimes you just can't go on.





	

1.

You fail to dodge the attack and you fall on the ground, your health completely gone  
You can still taste the cinnamon-butterscotch pie and the memory of how it got into your possession makes your throat tight  
You close your eyes and focus on the sweetness of it until you can't feel anymore

2.

You collapse in the snow, curling up for warmth  
Lying here reminds you of that scary movie your parents said not to watch   
You snuck in the living room and caught the end of it, and the man was screaming like an animal  
You thought he was scary, and you don't want any Monster to find you scary  
You smile, and cold engulfs you

3.

You dance along the marsh, your clothing coated with dust  
You stumble on the last step, your ankle nearly twisting  
That was a problem you had, teacher would say, you were too clumsy for a ballerina  
You scowl  
Your feet were covered with callouses and that should have shown the work you put into it  
There had to be perfection  
Perfection  
You don't think Monsters really understood that term  
If they did they wouldn't cease to be under your merest touch  
You practice the dance again, along the bridge and misstep  
You fall into the water and get swept away

4.

Your tooth aches, and you rub your jaw as you walk along the wooden platform  
You shouldn't have been afraid of the dentist, because you ate up knowledge like it was your last meal  
If you knew the insides and outsides of molars and enamel then getting treatment on that tooth was no problem  
Your foot falls on nothing and you fall

5.

You dropped your frying pan long ago, because the metal burned your hands  
You wipe your forehead with your apron   
The heat gets to be too much and you drop to your knees  
You just want the heat to disappear

6.

You've had a fever ever since you fell into the Underground  
You abandoned your cowboy hat somewhere and nearly make it to the king  
The heat made your fever spike and you're not aware of anything anymore  
Eventually, darkness took you away

7.

You fall into the mountain  
(Be good, won't you?)

**Author's Note:**

> The second one references "The Shining" movie. For the third one, I did take ballet for about five years but my teacher never belittled us.


End file.
